The life of Willicia (one shots)
by Goodxwifex
Summary: Exploring all that was and wasn’t in the life of Will &Alicia.
1. Awakend

Alicia woke with a startled cry, bolting upright; sweat dripping and tears streaming down her face. It had seemed so real. It was like he was there with her. She could still see his brown eyes looking into hers with the same intensity and love that had occupied them for all those years.

Will burst through the door, his heart sinking as he heard Alicia screams all the way from his bedroom down the hall.

"Leesh?" Will said in an almost inaudible whisper. He walked into her room slowly and sat down on the edge of her bed. He could see her hands were shaking. He delicately grabbed her hand ran his thumb across her hand, knowing that this was something that usually calmed her down. And he was right, he could feel her shaking die down and her breathing became more stable.

"I saw him again Will..." Alicia croaked, her voice barely a whisper. He sighed as he squeezed her hand even tighter.

"Only this time, he warned me, he told to be careful about who I choose.." Alicia told him, trying to unwrap her dreams like she has done for every night for the past week. It's like her father is trying to tell her something from beyond the grave, and it's scaring her like hell.

"Am I going crazy?" Alicia chokes as she pulls he knees up to her chest, breaking her contact from Wills hand.

Will had never seen Alicia let her guard down to anyone. It was a side to Alicia that made his heart break knowing there was nothing he could to do ease her pain or her nightmares.

Tonight had definitely been the worst. The cries and screams had sent knots to his stomach. He had hardly slept either, he'd been up all night inevitably waiting for Alicia to awake from her dreams.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Will asked her softly. She looked up into his eyes. She could see nothing but concern in his eyes and it made her feel a wash of warmth flood her body. She felt safe. Alicia nodded silently, giving Will the permission he needed to crawl under the sheets with her whilst she put her head onto his chest. Will smiled as he felt her relax as he started to stroke the top of her head, playing slowly and softly with her hair. He could see exhaustion take over her body and she began to drift off to sleep. But before she did, he heard her mumble "Please don't leave me Will.." before he could reply to her she was sound asleep, peaceful.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he whispered into her hair , giving her a little kiss on her head and he too drifted into his dreams, dreaming of a life where he speak up for his love for Alicia Cavanaugh.

 _Authors Notes:_

 _Hello everyone!_

 _In memory of Good Wife Sunday's, and Willicia (May he rest in peace) I've decided to do to one Willicia one shot once every Sunday! This will allow to write on here more and hopefully help me with my already developed writers block for my other story! I cannot seem to get past this next chapter! I digress sorry, what I'm really wanting to say is:_

 _Happy reading!_

 _Goodxwifex_


	2. 4th July

4th July

It was the summer before Alicia and Will started their fourth and final year at Georgetown. They'd just finished their summer internships at different law firms which left them busy and exhausted all summer.

It was the Fourth of July, a national holiday which meant no matter where you went, there was no getting away from the parties and celebrations that happened all day.

Alicia hated it. She hated the parties and the crowds which was inevitable. Will like Alicia, hated the holiday too. It was one of the many things the two of them bonded over in the early days of their ever growing friendship.

So as a last hurrah before the new school year began, Will decided to take Alicia out of town and drive into the middle of nowhere with a special spot in mind.

"How an earth did you persuade my mum to allow you to take me away from her favorite party of the year?" Alicia asked, completely in awe that she wasn't there with her family. Will took a right turn down a country lane as he replied to Alicia. "I called Owen", this made Alicia shake her head and chuckle.

"If I didn't know what you were like with the ladies, I would honestly think that you were in love with my brother with the amount of times you two call each other!" Alicia shouted over the wind. Will grinned as he took a left turn and parked the car in front of a bush.

Alicia got out of the car, stretched, then grabbed her sunglasses and sun hat. Will grabbed the picnic basket and other various bags. Alicia placed the oversized sun hat and glasses on her head and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

"Oh, very fetching" Will said giving her a teasing smile. She grinned at him and skipped right next to him. "Alright let's go!" He exclaimed as they started their journey into the woods.

The walk was beautiful. The trees were a pallet of different shades of green that illuminated underneath the sun. Will could see Alicia looking up at the trees in awe. He knew that being around nature soothed Alicia. When he first met Alicia, he never would of guessed her to be one for nature. Now he really knew her, he knew it's exactly what she needs to calm her down and clear her head when she's stressed.

"So where are we off to now?" Alicia asks, breaking Will out of his thoughts. "Just one more left and then you'll see..." Alicia rushed ahead of him, and stood still as soon as she reached the clearing. When he caught up with her, he saw her mind switch off for just one moment as she stared out at the enclosed waterfall and springs around them.

"Wow.." Alicia whispered. They both stood still, taking in the surroundings. "You didn't tell me there was an opportunity to swim, otherwise I would of brought my swimmers!" Alicia said as she helped Will lay out their picnic blanket. "I wanted to surprise you! Look in the brown bag next to the drinks, I packed you your swimming stuff" Alicia grinned at him as she reached into the bag and pulled out the first signs of swimming material. Her face turned to complete and utter horror as she picked out the tackiest and most unflattering American flag bikini she'd ever seen. It was so small, barely covering anything. A complete juxtaposition to Alicia's style.

Alicia's reaction was priceless. It had Will in complete stitches. "Happy 4th July!!" He spluttered, grabbing at his stomach which ached with laughter. Alicia threw the bikini in his face. "Asshole".

"Don't worry, there are more in there for you to choose from" Will said, chucking the bikini in a different bag.

Alicia held up the two options that Will had given her. The first one was a simple black triangle bikini and the second options was a black one piece which showed no cleavage at all. Alicia smiled to herself. She loved how he didn't just assume she would wear a bikini.

"I'm going to wear a change, I'll just be a minute" Alicia says as she gets up and takes both options with her. "I'll do the same", Will said as he got up and picked up his swim wear and then walked the opposite direction ofAlicia.

Alicia felt herself blush and begin to get really nervous. She'd never been this bare in front of Will before. She'd always consciously made decisions to not be in situations like this with Will. She didn't trust herself, and that scared her.

Despite her nervous energy, Alicia began to put on the bikini and tried to block the thoughts swirling around her head telling her she shouldn't do this.

Will

Will could feel his heart pounding as his shaking hands began to undo his shorts. Will couldn't believe he was this pathetic for being so nervous to just change into his freaking swimmers. But it was about Alicia. Of course it was, it was always the reason he felt himself falter from his masculine bravado. He'd always made an effort to make sure he wouldn't find himself in a situation of being this bare in front of Alicia. His thought process was this: If he didn't ever see her like that, it gave him a reason to hold his heart back. Because she didn't feel the same way about him, and it left him helpless. Will had spent the past three years in love with Alicia. He knew he would just fall harder if he saw more of her.

Will took a deep breath and walked from behind the bush and into the sunlight, feeling the rays on his bare shoulder.

He stopped in his tracks and saw Alicia standing in line with him on the other side of the bushes. Both their eyes wondered across each other's bodies, allowing themselves the freedom to look at one another for a few minutes. They both stepped forwards, slowly approaching one another. He could feel his stomach turn to knots the closer he walked towards her.

Alicia broke the silence with her shaking voice asking Will to put some sun cream on her back.

"I couldn't reach it" she explained, her hands shaking as she past the bottle over to him. He grabbed her hands to reassure her that it was so okay that he was nervous too. He let his hand's his shaking hands tremble In hers.

He took the sun cream from her, squeezed some onto his hands and began to rub into her skin.

They once again, stood in silence. Alicia could feel herself relax under Will's touch. She felt him stroke her neck and shoulders. Alicia felt herself turn around automatically and face Will. She'd never been this close to him before. She could see into his eyes, but now she had the luxury of really looking at them. She could see every emotion she knew were reflected In her eyes too. He pushed her hair away from her eyes and leaned in slowly to kiss her. Alicia closed her eyes and bathed in the euphoria of this moment. She'd been craving this moment since the day they met. Now they just stood there, allowing them selves to feel all those suppressed emotions they've held to themselves for the past three years. "Happy 4th July" Will whispered softly to Alicia who laughed bashfully. "Yes, happy 4th July!" She said running her hand across his face placing her thumb on his lip, slightly parting it as she leaned in for another kiss.

This is the happiest Alicia has ever been.


	3. The Wind & The Confession

**The Wind The Confession**

 _Authors note:_

 _I wrote this one, whilst on holiday and wrote it inspired by the scenery and Veronica's talk to Alicia in season 5 episode 20 The Deep Web._

 _I also recommend listening to Arctic_ _by Sleep At Last whilst reading this. I wrote this to this piece of music! I would put it on a loop if you can!_

 _Happy reading!_

 _Goodxwifex_

"Talk to him. Talk to Will. He'll listen. He may not answer, but there'll be things in the middle of the day that seems like he's answering you..."

Alicia looked out of the window, staring at the beautiful blue of the Adriatic sea

Veronica's words had been haunting Alicia all week, circling every pathway of her brain, never letting her rest or let go.

Alicia had burnt out.She had finally felt the weight of it all finally come crashing down on her like a hurricane destroying everything in its path.

Cary had insisted Alicia take a week off and not come to work and get away from it all. He could see the plummeting effect Wills death had on Alicia, and it broke his heart.

Peter was suppose to have the kids for the whole of spring break to give Alicia some 'space'. The thought made Alicia sick, being alone in the apartment.

So she decided to do something she hadn't done in over ten years. Take a break and go far away from everything and everyone she knew.

So here she was. In a little beach house right by the sea, far away from everyone.

She spent the first evening walking along the coast line, feeling the sensations of the of sun and wind against her skin at the same time. In that moment everything hit her. Everything she had suppressed for the past few months. She suddenly felt the effects of the inevitable hurricane. Alicia clutched at her chest and fell onto the ground, just allowing herself to finally feel the harrowing despair that she had bottled up inside for too long.

A few moments later, Alicia felt something fall and brush against her left hand. She looked up at the tree that was covering her and then looked back down at the piece that had fallen to the ground. She picked it up smiling sadly to herself. As she began to remember a moment between her and Will at Georgetown.

"What's this?" Alicia said as she flipped through one of Wills boxes of old things.

"That, my dearest Alicia, is a plant presser" Will stated, falling right next to her on his bed.

"But why? What's the point?" Alicia said scoffing at another one of Wills quirky hobbies. She really loved them, but she wouldn't admit that to him of course.

"The point is so I can preserve my memories timelessly .My mom used to make us do it whenever we went away on holiday, we would always take a piece of a plant home with us and put it in the book".

"So when we both go to Italy together, we can pick a plant and put it in a book then you'll understand why I do it" Will said ruffling Alicia's hair.

"I can't wait" Alicia said, smiling up at Will.

But her and Will never went to Italy. She met Peter and everything fell into place.

Part of Alicia's sudden decision to come to Italy was to help her fill a part of her and Wills story she couldn't fill before.

She felt herself look up at the tree once more, holding her straw hat and white dress down as the wind whipped against her skin. She felt him here. She felt his presence. It was the first time she'd felt any essence of the real Will anywhere near her since he died. She breathed in deeply feeling herself begin to shake.

"I'm sorry Will-" she whispered hoarsely, clutching hard at the plant.

"I'm sorry I never went to Italy with you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me leaving. I-" She breathed In sharply, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry I never told you I- I loved you" She exhaled, feeling the wind blowing her towards the cliff edge. She walked slowly towards it. She put her trembling hand out that had held on tightly to the leaves of the plant and then let it blow out of her hand. She watched it fly in the wind and her confession flew away with it. She smiled as she watched the plant and the wind dance together.

"You always knew how to blow me away... ". Alicia whispered out loud smiling to herself and turned around to look at the tree one more time before walking away.


	4. Back To The Real World

I'm almost ashamed posting after months of not...

In this chapter, I wanted to explore the awkwardness Imagine at the start of Will and Alicia'a affair. I wanted to just delve in and see how their familiar unfamiliarity with one another would pan out.

Happy reading!

"The law isn't a fair thing" Alicia mumbled out loud, sprawled across Will's chest.

Will moved the bangs away from her eyes and looked at Alicia; puzzled at her out-of-the-blue statement.

"It's- just the way it is..." He replied simply , stroking the top of her head.

Alicia moved off of his chest and sat up to face him, the covers falling off her body.

"No. I don't believe that. I can't believe that...", Alicia replied solemnly."

"You know, " Will began as he grabbed hold of Alicia's hand and ran it slowly up her arm, giving her goosebumps, "You haven't changed one bit, Even at Georgetown you were always so...-"

"Prudish? Up tight? Entitled?" Alicia replied, her tone mimicking the years of comments that had become a second nature to her identity to the outside world. Still after all these years, the words had followed her since her early teenage years all the way to adulthood, cursing her.

Will could see the effect it was having on Alicia. He could see her chest tense and her shutting him out because of her insecurities. He'd become accustomed to it at Georgetown. It hurt him that it still affected her after all these years. It also had hurt him that they'd become so unfamiliar with each other. She'd forgotten how to trust him. He couldn't blame her after all she'd been through.

"You were always so good. You never let go of your morals or let your compassion ween after all the years since Georgetown. You never let the system change you. There aren't many of us who can say that anymore", Will confessed which in turn, left a silence over the room. Will shuffled awkwardly, slightly uncomfortable at his outspokenness. He knew he wasn't really saying anything that was giving away anything emotionally vaste but he knew that Alicia could read past his words and see past his male bravado. It still scared him her ability to do this. He knew it would be the death of him one day.

"Thank you." She replied, giving him a small smile. She put her hand on the side of his face and stroked it. She leaned to give him him a kiss and whispered, "I have to go now, the kids will be home soon". Will sighed as she pulled away, breaking the moment.

"Okay" Will said, adjusting himself and once again, put his defences up just like she would too.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" He said as he began to get dressed.

"Call me.." Alicia said seductively as she blew him a kiss and walked out of the hotel room door.

After the door closed, Will let out a huge sigh. Back to the real world now.


End file.
